Superheroes and Demons
by Everqueen
Summary: YYHTeen Titans X-over. When demons attack the Titans territory, what happens when a certain youko and a fire youki join the Teen Titans temporarily... (Teen Titans cartoon)
1. Titans meet Tentai

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
The two stood before the over sized desk of their.... for better word, employer. The taller of the two, a cute redhead with shocking green eyes and a quiet manner glared at the one sitting behind the desk. A toddler sat there, returning the glares of both that had been summoned. The redhead glared even more, but it wasn't the red head that had the small ruler worried, it was the small black haired, vertically challenged, deadly fire demon next to him. The red head, known to the world as Shuuichi, and to friends as Kurama, looked at his companion, Hiei, before giving an almost Hiei worthy glare at Koenma, the young looking ruler.   
  
"Koenma, please tell me you are joking. You want us to what?" Koenma sighed around his ever present pacifier "I want you to go to America and join a group there called Teen Titans. There has been an unusual amount of unauthorized portals opening in that area and demons are getting through them. I need the two of you to help the Titans out in fighting the demons, cause a few strong ones have gotten though, as well as finding the portals and closing them. They need your help on this."  
  
Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei who was scowling, but with a slight glance at the redhead and a miniscule nod, Hiei gave Kurama permission to accept the mission for them both. Kurama sighed, irritated that he will always be the one to give the final decision. "Fine, Koenma. We will go."   
  
Koenma smiled in relief "Excellent, now, Boton will take you to a portal from the Reiki to their city. You will find them in a large T shaped tower. I have gotten in contact with one of their mentor's, known as Batman, who has a special connection with the Titan's leader, Robin. He will be explaining who you are and your presence there." Hiei scowled at Koenma, who gave him a barely tolerant look "No, I did not give away any more of your powers other then that you both had knowledge and skill to effectively deal with the demons getting through. They dont know who or what you are." Both gave grudging nods and Koenma placed two small rings on the table "These will allow you to speak english, although I know you both have a servicable knowledge of the language, I figure being as fluent with it as you are with Japanese and the native languages of the Makai would be helpful."  
  
A knock sounded on the door and he looked up as a blue haired girl in pink kimono entered, her cheery smile doing nothing more then annoying the two demons. They wordlessly followed her out of the room, after picking up the rings and putting them on. She led them to a portal and smiled at them "What an exciting mission. I have heard about these Teen Titans. Won't Yusuke and Kuwabara be jealous that you were chosen for this mission!"  
  
Hiei grunted "Why can't the detective do this instead of us? It is his job after all." Boton nodded "True enough, but then he would be partnered with Kuwabara and we both know that won't work. So it is up to the two of you." She smiled and opened the portal "I'll be checking in, do you have your communication mirrors?" At both their nods she smiled, waved goodbye to them and they disappeared into the portal.  
  
They ended up standing at the base of a large tower, shaped like a capital T. Kurama looked at Hiei "Well, this seems like the place." Hiei just grunted. "Hn".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin entered the tower and sighed, slumping onto the couch, the rest of the titans following suit. That had been a long and difficult fight. Beastboy collapsed onto the floor, groaning as Cyborg opened a can of soda, flopping down on the couch. Raven had actually joined them, instead of running off to her room and Starfire sat next to Robin, also looking worn out.   
  
Robin sighed "Man, what are these things and where are they coming from?" Star shook her head "I do not know, but I do hope that they go back where they came from soon." A soft chuckle sounded behind them and all Titans jumped to their feet, ready for battle, only to relax as Batman stepped from the shadows. "Sorry to startle you."  
  
Robin sighed and the Titans settled back down "You got my message then?" Batman nodded and sat down amongst them "Yes, I did. Unfortunately the League is facing some challenges of their own right now, Robin, we can't help you with this." He took in the glum faces of the teens and smiled "But I have found you some help. Someone who knows who these creatures are, how to defeat them and how to seal off their way into this world."  
  
Raven frowned "You mean they are not from this world?" Batman shook his head "No, they are from what is known as the Makai" Robin frowned "Doesn't that mean Demon World in Japanese?" Batman nodded and Beastboy sat up off the floor "Wait, we are going against Demons?" Once more a nod from Batman, the teens groaned.  
  
"Who are those that are coming to help us then?" inquired Star. "They are spirit detectives of the spirit realm, also known as Reikai Tentai. I have spoken with the acting ruler of the Reiki and he has agreed to send two of his detectives to help you solve this problem. I am not sure about them, but he assures me that they are two of the four best spirit detectives on Earth."  
  
A loud knock rang through the tower at the end of his words "Ahhh, I do believe that is them." He rose and went to answer the doors summons. He returned a few minutes later, followed by a tall redhead, who could be mistaken for a female till he spoke, and a small dark haired boy with red eyes and a white starburst on the front of his gravity defying spiky black hair. They stopped behind Batman and the teens looked at them curiously as Batman spoke "I would like you to meet Kurama and Hiei" pointing first to the redhead and then to the short one.  
  
Kurama gave a polite bow, but Hiei meerly "hn'd", which earned him frowns from Robin and Cyborg both. Batman nodded to them and spoke again "I must be off to deal with the Leagues problems. Please keep me informed, Robin" Robin nodded to his mentor, who left and the Titans were left alone with the two members of the Reikai Tentai.  
  
(A/N I would like to know if you like this concept, or not. I don't plan on this being terribly long, 10 chapters at most, but I want to know if I should continue or just forget about it. Please read and review. Everqueen) 


	2. Demons and More Demons

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
I AM MOVING!!!!! In less then two weeks, on Jan. 24th, I am moving out of state with my kids. I do not know when my computer will be back online, although it will happen as soon as the cable company can get to me, as I have cable modem. I will continue to do updates on this story and my others before I leave, as I have been writing story ideas daily, but have decided to just update two stories every day, and I will be doing this one a bit, cause i have alot of ideas. So just watch for updates till I leave. I will have access to a computer in NM before I get online with my own, but as it is my mother's I don't know if she will allow me to save things to her computer. If she does, I will type updates on mine, print and retype on hers and post them, if not, you will have alot of new chapters when my internet comes up lol. So, here goes on chapter two....  
  
Batman spoke "I would like you to meet Kurama and Hiei" pointing first to the redhead and then to the short one.  
  
Kurama gave a polite bow, but Hiei meerly "hn'd", which earned him frowns from Robin and Cyborg both. Batman nodded to them and spoke again "I must be off to deal with the Leagues problems. Please keep me informed, Robin" Robin nodded to his mentor, who left and the Titans were left alone with the two members of the Reikai Tentai.  
  
Robin spoke first "Well, ummm, come and sit down. I'm Robin." He pointed to each as he named them "This is Starfire, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg." Hiei gave a small 'hn' again, gaining another scowl from the others and Kurama gave a polite bow. "I am Kurama and this is Hiei." He walked towards the others as they sat, and was pleasantly surprised when Hiei meerly followed him at a normal pace. However, Kurama simply shook his head when Hiei took up a perch on the windowsill and studied the Teen Titans as Kurama sat on the sofa.  
  
The room was silent for a moment, as they all studied each other and once again Robin broke the silence. "So, Kurama. Why don't you tell us what you know about these demons?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at him and it was Hiei who spoke "What type of demons?" All the others looked at the small one and Beastboy blurted out "There are more then one kind?" "Hn"  
  
Kurama chuckled "Yes, there are many types of demons as well as power levels. Can you show us the demons you have encountered?" Robin nodded and got a disk, putting it into the computer and four faces showed up, obviously demon. "The first three went down ok, not that much of a problem, but the one we encountered right before you showed up was the hardest." A demon, of the same race as Gouki(1). Kurama nodded "I understand why you had such a hard fighting him. Those demon's have skin harder then rock. They are very tough to bring down." He looked at them "I don't suppose that you use spirit energy, do you?" Blank stares from the rest and a small grunt from Hiei that sounded much like "Baka Kitsune", earning Hiei a small glare from the redhead.  
  
"I didn't think so. It would seem that your attacks are less effective against demons then a spirit attack. Although, you did defeat the creature, so it must have some effect." They all nodded. "Batman said that we need to find where they are coming into this world and seal the entrance...." Robin trailed off as Kurama nodded. "Yes, we need to find the portals, all unauthorized, and seal them. Some of the more powerful demons are getting through, thankfully these have all been B class demons. However, S class demons will start to come through soon if they remain open for long." He looked at Hiei who grunted and they regarded each other for a moment and finally Hiei gave a nod "Fine."  
  
He jumped off the windowsill and disappeared in a blur of black, drawing a startled shriek from Star. "Where did he go?" Kurama smiled "Hiei is very fast. He went to the roof to see if he could locate one of the portals." Robin frowned "They are visible from here?" Kurama shook his head and turned to study the demons on the screen "They are to Hiei." None noticed Raven slip from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei stood on the top of the tower, Jagan open to the fading light, searching with both his jagan and his spirit energy for a portal. He hoped that he could at least figure out who was behind the openings of the portal, to see if they all lead to the same region of the Makai or if they truely were random as Koenma led them to believe. He had a hard time accepting that these were just random portals and demons were stumbling upon them and crossing over.  
  
He was so involved in his search that he was not aware of her approach. "What are you?"  
  
Hiei gave a small growl and glanced out the corner of his eye at Raven and then closed his normal eyes, still searching. No point in stopping, she had already seen his Jagan anyways. "I am a spirit detective." Raven shook her head "No, not your job, your species. Your aura is not right. You have an aura close to matching the ones we are fighting, as does Kurama, although his is more human then yours, but not by much." Hiei closed his Jagan and turned to look at the black clad woman. "Hn" (2)  
  
Raven smiled faintly "I just want to know if you are a threat to my friends, or if you are really on our side." Hiei studied her for a moment before speaking. "I am a demon, you are correct in that thought. However, demons are not always evil. Kurama is a demon in human form. We are not here to harm you, but to help you close up the portals and dispatch the demons coming through."   
  
Raven raised an eyebrow and studied him for a long time before speaking. "So, what kind of demon are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama sat, getting to know the others. Robin had noticed Raven's departure shortly after she left, but hadn't seemed that worried about it, so Kurama was not either. He was talking to Starfire, learning more about her homeworld when his eyes lost focus for a moment, stopping Star in the middle of her sentence. "My sister, Blackfire, and I use to play....."   
  
Star stared at Kurama, and the others turned their attention to him and he suddenly shook his head and looked at the others, his mind moving over what Hiei had just telepathically told him. Raven had seen the Jagan eye and he had revealed their demon nature to her. Time for Kurama to reveal to the rest.  
  
Star looked a bit worried "Are you alright, Kurama?" Kurama nodded "Yes, sorry, just having a quick conversation with Hiei." Robin looked more alert "Oh, did he say he had found the portals?" Kurama shook his head "No, he didn't locate the portals." Beastboy piped in "How were you having a conversation with Hiei?"  
  
Kurama chuckled low, thinking for a moment that Beastboy must be the Kuwabara of the group, although nowhere near as annoying as the orange haired detective. "Hiei's jagan allows him to speak telepathically with others." Cyborg frowned "Jagan? What is that? An implant?" Kurama nodded and smiled "Yes, his Jagan is not natural, but it is not a mechanical implant like your impants. It is a third eye that allows him to detect spirit energy more readily, it also gives him some other abilities, Telepathy is one of them."  
  
"But, I didn't see a third eye when he was down here before." Beastboy looked confused. "No, it was there, just under the ward he wears on his forehead. It would appear Raven has joined Hiei on the roof and saw the Jagan while he was using it to search for the portals. Apparently she can read aura's also." All others nodded and Kurama sighed to himself. "Well, we are spirit detectives, but we are not human. Well, at least Hiei is not, and I am human now, but I have not always been." He looked at their faces and realized he was being vague.   
  
"Before I tell you this, please realize not all demon's are evil. Hiei is a demon. Fire demon as a matter of fact. I am a human now. My human name is Minamino Shuuichi. My true name is Youko Kurama. I was a spirit fox, a kitsune. I still have most of my powers, including the ability to transform into my true form of Youko, but I usually don't do so. Hiei and I work with a human and a half human, half demon, named Kuwabara and Yusuke. They are the other half of our four man team. We keep Japan safe from those demons that come through the portals there. Japan has the highest population of demons in the Ningenkai then any other place." He looked up as Hiei and Raven entered, the Jagan glowing in the dimming daylight.  
  
The others observed Hiei for a long moment and watched him take a place besides Kurama and the two shared a quick look. Robin finally shook his head and stood "Well, I guess it will help to have demons helping us fight demons. Why don't I show you to your rooms. We still have to figure out what to have for supper."   
  
Kurama smiled and nodded. "We can do supper now and then be shown our rooms when we return. Our possessions are still in the Reiki. We will receive them later this evening." The teens nodded and Cyborg spoke up "So, what are we going to have for supper?" Beastboy smiled "Well, we kicked butt today and got two new friends. I say this is cause for a celebration. Who is up for pizza?" The rest cheered at this proposal and Kurama smiled with delight, he loved that western food. Hiei, however, frowned. "Pizza, kitsune?" Kurama nodded "Yes, Hiei. What we had on our last day off with the others." Hiei's face cleared and he nodded.   
  
Kurama caught the look of disappointment in his face, though, and chuckled, causing the Titans to look at the two demons. "We could possibly ask them if we can go for ice cream afterwards." A suggestion welcome by the Titans and Hiei gave an uncharacteristic smile "Sweet snow?"  
  
(1). Gouki was the demon that helped Hiei and Kurama steal the three artifacts right after Yusuke became a spirit detective.  
  
(2). I do not know if Raven can read aura's, so if she can't I'm sorry. I have only seen the cartoon, never read any of the comics, but it seemed like an ability she would have.  
  
(A/N Ok, there have been many questions concerning pairings in this. I like having Star and Robin as a possible pairing, at least undertones of feelings for each other, cause I get that out of the show. However, I will let you in on a little secret. I love Hiei and Kurama as a couple. I tend to write them dating other people in my stories, but I tend to read ALOT of pairings of the two. It's my favorite couple in Yu Yu Hakusho. Now, this will not be a blatantly yaoi, but in all likely hood our favorite boys will be a couple. Just leave out the lovey dovey stuff like kissing, but there will be moments. I just don't see Hiei being comfortable enough in this setting to show too much feeling towards Kurama outloud... that is what the Jagan is for, to whisper sweet nothings to Kurama without the others knowing it. :)  
  
Also, I have a new chapter of Time of Demons Wands and Swords started as well as one for Ravens. Both of those fictions will be updated in the next couple of days. :) Watch for them.  
  
I want to thank all my Reviewers... I have NEVER had this many reviews for a first chapter, so I am glad you all like it. I am going to continue working on it. So keep an eye out for updates. However, please read above at the top of the story for the information about my move. And try to be patient when I am offline.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK... Adultfanfiction Reviews....  
  
Angelbird - Glad you like it. I had been playing with this idea for a month or so, and got it in my head sunday night after watching the season premier of TT.  
  
Amiko - Yes, there will be comedy. I have never been able to keep that element out of my stories. I will go and read your story in a bit, watch for my review. Internet monkeys eh?  
  
Kschur32 - Life long fan of the Titans eh? Well, since I am still learning their personalities, I hope that this doesn't disappoint you. Thanks for the review and encouragement.  
  
LadyRuby - Thanks, I can't believe no one has done this, of course I couldn't believe it when i read a x-men/yyh crossover and realized no one has done that either. Yes, comedy is always a given in my stories.  
  
Element - LOL, today. Glad you like it. I was about to post this chapter and saw I had a new review, so I decided to put this here. :)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK...Fanfiction.net Reviews.....  
  
Rurouni Saiyan - How nice it was that my first reviewer was one of my regulars. So wonderful that you read my stories. Thanks for the tip on the Reikai. I did go and change it. I need to just go and repost that part though, I will probably do that when I post this chapter. If you want to know more about the Teen titans. Go to cartoonnetwork.com, they have information on the show. :)  
  
N.U. Washa - Glad you like it. I have heard over and over how original this is. Yes, Hiei and Kurama are a couple. It will not be obvious to others, but I like them as a couple and realize some don't and since this is not a story line that is seen often, I don't want to scare away those that don't like Yaoi. So, to the others, they will seem as slightly more then best friends, but not sure if they are more. We will see how that goes.   
  
Saisaishi - Thank you, hope you like this new chapter.  
  
Meli - I am glad you like it. I do plan to keep updating, even with my move coming, so please don't despair if the updates stop for a bit after the 24th. Kurama and Hiei are together, but watch for the bond between Hiei and Raven, I see their personalities matching very well.  
  
Skittles the sugar Fairy - I love your name. :) And I will keep updating.  
  
Kittengrl39 - Actually Ravens is Yaoi, as is Fun with Demons, although the story does not focus on Hiei and Kurama's relationship that much. Time of Demons Wands and Swords is the only on going story of mine that is not Yaoi. I am glad you like it and would continue reading it whether it was Yaoi or not.   
  
Wolf Arrows - Thank you for the encouragment. Glad you like it.  
  
Kami anya - Glad you like it. I hope that you enjoy the direction it goes in.  
  
Kurama's_girl - I will, thanks for the encouragement. :)  
  
Thornrose - Yes, it seems to be original. I got an idea from your review, hense Kurama's thoughts that Beastboy was like a less annoying Kuwabara. Watch for that sentiment coming from Hiei when he spends more time with them. I actually think Beastboy is a cross of Yusuke and Kuwabara lol.  
  
Em - Thanks. Hope you find the rest of it interesting.  
  
Clow Angel - I hope you continue to review too. At least continue to Read. I post for my reviewers and write for me. You wouldn't believe the amounts of unpublished stories I have started in my folders. :). Glad you like.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme - Yes, we await your updates, but take your time. I understand writer's block. And, WOOT, GOOD JOB ON THE SAT'S. I did about average on the in whole, but did well on History and writing. :) I am glad that you like the crossover. Thanks for Kurama's Whip and Raven's Mirror. I will treasure them forever, you are one of my favorite reviewers (as is Rurouni Saiyan from above).  
  
ElvenQueenWren - Ok, ok, I am coming to realize it was a STUPID question. LOL. Glad I got the characters right. I do believe Hiei was a bit out of character in this chapter, talking to Raven, but it won't be permanent. Please don't sic the magical green demon spork on me....that just frightens me. I will have to put the pink fuzzy bunny slippers on guard duty tonight. :)  
  
And there you go... Reviews done. I can't believe I got that many on my first chapter and day of having the story up. 


	3. Author's note

Well, I just got to check my e-mail and was able to read some of the reviews left by adultfanfiction and fanfiction. Apparently the whole Hiei/Kurama thing is not liked by all. Guys, if you have some problem with it, I'm sorry. This story only has it lightly. Nothing more then kissing on the cheek and such, as well as jealousy, which is more of Youko coming into play then anything, as you will see in later chapters. Please don't stop reading this cause you don't like Yaoi. I don't like every yaoi pairing, can't stand Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Kuwabara makes me gag (trust me, those story lines are out there). However, I happen to like Hiei and Kurama as a couple. I think their personalities match enough that they could be a couple. I am not even looking at the aspect that they are two men. To me, Kurama was written so closely to how a female would be when not in battle, that I have no problem envisioning them together. I mean, come on, here is an example. The scene before they left for the final three battles in Poltergeist Report, it totally makes it believable. Yusuke yells at Yahkimo in frustration, letting his spirit energy raise and whip out from him, Hinegeshi does her praying in the temple, Hiei takes his ward off his jagan, says his little bit and zips off, Kuwabara gets mad enough and punchs a tree like 3 or 4 times (it's late, i'm sick, I don't remember the exact number) and knocks it to the ground. What does our favorite kitsune do? He takes a bath, in the river/lake.... Granted he gathers the piece of plant life that he ultimately kills his opponent with, but still... A BATH!!!!!!! Ok, and so before the "you hate Kurama" mail starts to come into my inbox, I love Kurama. I would serve him up and eat him for breakfast, lunch, dinner and snack if I could, along with Hiei (thanks very much, Dragonlady Supreme.... :P). I am going to have a tatoo of youko and Hiei put on my lower back after I get my male version of plum pudding (strawberry shortcake) and my kids names done in hieroglyphics. I LOVE KURAMA (and Hiei). I am just stating my point. What was this rant about? Well, I'll tell you. This is my story, I write these for my satisfaction and I post them for yours. I'm sorry if you don't like what is written, please do critique me, I want to know, but I will still write my story how I wish. And as for not posting Hiei/Kurama in the description, well, I didn't have it planned that way when I first started writing it. Then after the reviews from the first chapter, well, I got the idea to just make them a couple. I posted the second chapter, forgot to change the description, woke up the next morning to do so, and had no internet. Not much I can do if I can't get online. And golly gee, this author's note has gone on long enough. Ok, sorry for my ramblings, didn't mean to offend anyone, I love you all and respect your opinions, whether I agree with them or not. And away we go.......  
  
Everqueen 


	4. Telling of secrets

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
I BEG FORGIVENESS!!!! I know, I didn't post these in a timely manner. I had alot of issues in the last week and a half of my move, stuff beyond my control, namely an interruption in my internet. I did my best to get through it, got alot of cleaning done and moving stuff that I had been putting off, as well as writing my fan fictions more. Well, due to my problems here, I have had time to get things done, including finishing this fan fiction. That's right, over the next few days I will be posting the ENTIRE story, see how nice I am to you? Why am I not posting this at once? Well, I want to read reviews and adjust the story. You guys give me good ideas in the reviews and sometimes small details change to reflect ideas given by my readers. However the main plot stays the same, so you will have a complete story over the next few days. Plus I can add reviewer posts to my story also, as I do like to let you all know how much I appreciate you guys. Once again, thanks for reviewing, I am so sorry for the delay. Hope you like the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and Kurama sat with the Titans at the local pizza restraunt. Kurama was red faced, Hiei glowering and the Titan's were laughing outright at the audacity of some girl, who had approached Kurama not soon after they sat down, asking if he would like to go on a date with her. After politely turning her down, he had turned to Hiei, who was giving the girl death glares and sighed "Can I not go anywhere without fan girls forming?" The others had then questioned him about his fan girls, and had laughed that he actually had his own fan club in Japan.  
  
The pizza arrived, extra cheese with mushrooms and tomatoes, for the Reikai Tentai members. The others were having two large 'the works' pizza's to split between the five of them, but with Hiei still not use to western ningen cuisine, Kurama felt it best to stick to something a bit more tame. Beastboy was shocked that Hiei had only had pizza once before, but Kurama meerly explained that western foods were not the preffered foods of their group, other then ice cream for Hiei. Beastboy, Cyborg and Kurama got into a discussion about the type's of food and the differences in spices and tastes between the two cultures.  
  
Raven looked at Hiei and said that she had found a few books on the Makai, from Japanese lore, a few years ago and had read some stories. Hiei looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked her what stories she had heard. Raven then told him that she had read stories about a fox thief, named Youko, which totally got Kurama's attention. After Raven gave the small story put forth in the books she had read, Kurama corrected her a bit, giving a bit more detailed story of some of the exploits of Youko and Kuronue. The rest of the table was regarding him as he finished the story and Star pipped up. "How is it that you know so much about this Youko?" The team had forgotten that he had given his full name as Youko Kurama, although Raven had not been there to hear the introduction given by Kurama.  
  
Kurama frowned a bit and looked away. "I told you I was a demon in human form right?" The rest of the table nodded and Hiei caught Kurama's look and gave a slight nod of encouragement. "Well, my true demon name is Youko Kurama." He looked embarrassed, although held eyes with Hiei, who gave an uncharacteristic smile.  
  
Robin noticed Kurama's nervousness at having to tell the group that he had been a thief and murderer of great renown and was about to change the subject when Beastboy blurted out. "But, you aren't a thief and a murderer now are you?" Kurama looked at Beastboy, as did the others, and shook his head. "No, my human mother taught me how to love. I am no longer that man. Although when I let Youko out, he is a bit more ruthless then Shuuichi, he is no longer so heartless." Kurama gave Hiei a quick grin and took a bite of his slice of pizza, eatting it and then looking at Raven. "So, who else was mentioned in the books you read?"  
  
"Well, there were stories about one called the Forbidden Child...." at which point, Hiei spit his food across the table, forcing Kurama to pat on his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two demons and the Teen Titans were walking back towards the tower, almost to the front door when Starfire caught a glimpse of pink and blue out of the corner of her eye and looked up, seeing a blue haired girl in a pink kimono, flying on an oar. "There is someone approaching, friends." All turned to look up at the girl, Kurama nodding and Hiei groaning. "Just great, hoped she would just leave the bags while we were out." Kurama laughed at Hiei and then greated Boton as she arrived there, unlatching two bags from the bottom of her oar and handing them to Hiei and Kurama.   
  
Kurama nodded his thanks to the oar girl, but Hiei meerly grunted "hn." Boton cast an uneasy glance at Hiei but turned to Kurama and smiled her bright smile. "Yusuke made up some story to your mother, Kurama, to get some clothes, I'm not sure what he said, but you might want to talk to him before going home, to get your stories straight." Kurama nodded, although he groaned a bit, knowing the type of stories Yusuke was capable of making up. "Thank you Boton."  
  
He turned to the Titans. "Boton, please meet the Teen Titans. This is Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven." Boton gave them a nod. Starfire looked at Boton. "Did I see correctly? Were you riding an oar?" Boton nodded and it materialized and she sat on it. "Yes, standard issue for Ferry Girls." Cyborg looked it over "Ferry Girls?" Kurama and Hiei both chuckled as Boton smiled brightly, they knew what her answer would be. "Yes, in this culture, I do believe I would be called Death... or the Grim Reaper." She smiled at their shocked faces and then to the amused ones of Hiei and Kurama. "Koenma says to keep him informed, I must get back to work."  
  
Both demons nodded to the grim reaper and she was off with a wave. Hiei turned towards the tower, muttering about overly cheerful oar fliers while Kurama meerly chuckled and led the way to a group of shocked Titans.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were shown to joined rooms, and left for the night to get settled. The Teen Titans met in their living space and looked at each other. Beastboy was blinking, as if trying to grasp a thought. "Did I just understand that correctly? The Grim Reaper is a blue haired cheerful girl and delivered bags to our new friends?" The others nodded and Star sighed "It was a wierd day, was it not? I think I will go get some sleep." She stood and bid the others goodnight, followed out of the room by Raven, who also bid the guys good night.  
  
Robin watched the girls leave and then moved to the computer, studying the demons and reviewing their fights with them as Beastboy and Cyborg set in to play some games on their game system. 


	5. First Fight

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
The morning dawned bright. Kurama woke and stretched, pausing for a moment, a bit confused of where he was. With a jolt, he remembered and stood up, looking around the room he was given. He noticed Hiei sitting on his windowsill and moved towards the fire demon and smiled at him as Hiei looked up at the fox demon. "Good Morning, Hiei. Did you sleep in here?"  
  
Hiei grunted and stood "Hn, baka kitsune." but gave the fox a quick smile and a kiss on the cheek before resettling on the window sill, this time leaving enough space for Kurama to sit next to him. Kurama took the unspoken invitation and sat beside him, gazing out over the city. "Did you locate any portals?" Hiei nodded and pointed out to the left of the tower. "There are 2 within the park, although one is only showing residual effects, as if it was opened a day or so ago. That is probably the portal that the demon they fought yesterday used. However there is one active portal open, although I sense no demon energy in the area of it. It would be beneficial to learn the moves of the Titans before a demon makes it's presence known though." Kurama gave a nod and smiled to Hiei. "Well, let's go then and see if the others are awake."  
  
With a quick movement, Hiei was at the door, opening it and Kurama was on his tail, coming right out after him. They moved down at beyond human speeds, although Hiei was faster then Kurama, and arrived in the living area, to find the Titans all up and preparing breakfast. Hiei meerly grunted and darted to the window, taking a seat there. Robin looked at the fire demon and opened his mouth to say something, as everyone was pitching in to help cook, when Kurama spoke low to the Titan's leader. "Don't worry about Hiei. You honestly don't want to taste anything he has cooked. He only cooks food from the Makai...." A soft grunt was heard by Kurama alone, followed by a "baka kitsune" but Robin just nodded, taking Kurama's word for it.  
  
Breakfast was quickly made and talk moved to the common threat. Kurama brought up the idea that they hold a mock fight, to learn the moves of the other team and it was decided that after breakfast, they would go to the training room and learn each others moves.  
  
Breakfast dishes were done, with Kurama's insistance, and they were filing past the computer, towards the training room, when the alarm went off. Robin and Kurama hurried back to the computer and a demon, a simple B class showed up. Robin looked from the screen to Kurama who nodded "Demon." Robin nodded again. "Right. Well, looks like we will have to show our powers in battle instead of training." The others nodded and headed outside.   
  
It took about 5 minutes for the Titans to arrive where the demon was, causing mischief and mayham in the crowded sections of the park. Along the way it had been decided that the Titans would take control first, so that Hiei and Kurama could watch and see how effective their attacks were. The Titans launched a full attack at the demon.  
  
A simple demon, little more powerful then the spectators at the Dark Tournament, to Hiei and Kurama. Beastboy immediately changed shape to a large bear and charged in, making Hiei and Kurama both smile. Beastboy batted the demon, who was unusually quick for one of his kind and he produced a large warhammer looking weapon and swung it at the bear. Beastboy backed away a little, and tried to maul the demon again, slashing the demon across the middle this time, but the bear's body was too lumbersome and the demon managed to come back and hit Beastboy with the warhammer and sending the now human looking body flying back into a thicket.   
  
Robin and Starfire went to work, but Star's energy attacks were having no effect on the demon, and the speed of Robin and the demon were evenly matched, making his attacks useless. Meanwhile, Cyborg jumped in, after doing a quick check on Beastboy, who was still out, and he started to hit the demon, while it was occupied with dodging Robin's attacks. Raven used her powers to send logs at the demon, which also slowed the demon down, but he was still able to dodge some of them.   
  
Hiei groaned and Kurama was wincing as Robin got flung back by the demon at one point and landed next to the two Reikai Tentai members. Kurama put a hand on Robin's arm, before the boy could run back into the fight. "Call the Titan's back, Robin. Hiei and I will handle this." Robin gave them a nod, although he looked dubious that Hiei and Kurama could handle the demon alone, and called for the Titans to back down.   
  
With a leap, both Hiei and Kurama attacked the demon. Hiei jumped into the trees, coming from above, sword out and ready, as Kurama reached into his hair, pulling out a rose and summoning his rose whip, within a few seconds, the two demon spirit detectives had easily dispatched of the demon in a fast flurry of moves. The demon fell to the ground in a few pieces and Hiei bent over it, checking for any type of crest that would show which region of the Makai it was from. Kurama was calmly putting his rose back into his hair, reverting it back into a seed as the Titans came forward, awe upon their face. He turned to them and nodded before looking back at Hiei, who was now using his fire powers to disintegrate the demon's corpse.   
  
Hiei fluttered over to them. "We need to have a meeting, your powers are not going to work to get rid of these demons." The others nodded and Hiei pulled the ward from his head, his Jagan open, which was the first time all the Titans, minus Raven, had seen it. He searched for a moment and then pointed to his left "The portal is over there."  
  
Beastboy, now awake, and Kurama went into the thicket and came upon a portal. Beastboy was studying it and Kurama stuck his head through, looking around at the area of the Makai it was coming from before pulling back. Beastboy was dangerously close to it now. "Beastboy, you might want to step back." Kurama warned. Beastboy nodded and took a step back as Hiei came up next to Kurama and both used their spirit energy to close the portal.   
  
Hiei nodded and looked at Kurama for a moment, speaking telepathically before flittering off. Robin came up "Where did Hiei go?" Kurama frowned and studied the others for a second. "He went to close a second portal that is not active, he said he would meet us at the tower." The others nodded, and it was a silent, introspective group that made it's way to the tower. Hiei was waiting at the front door when they arrived and meerly reported that the portal was closed, and it had come from the same area as the other, as Kurama had described the region to him.   
  
The two demons disappeared into their rooms after their arrival, the Titans, assuming that using their powers made them tired, let them go without a word, knowing they would have time later to discuss the next encounter and what they would do when another demon showed up. Raven and Starfire went to Raven's room to do whatever it was that girls do, or so the male members of the Titan's assumed. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy spent the next few hours playing video games, waiting for the spirit detectives to come out of their rooms, so they could discuss the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei darted towards the window in Kurama's room as soon as he entered. Kurama followed at a slower pace, grabbing a little compact before joining the fire demon. He flipped open the mirror and the childish face of Koenma showed up. Kurama sighed and shared a quick glance with Hiei before he started to give a report to Koenma. "We might have a problem, Lord Koenma" 


	6. A Youko's problem

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
Hiei darted towards the window in Kurama's room as soon as he entered. Kurama followed at a slower pace, grabbing a little compact before joining the fire demon. He flipped open the mirror and the childish face of Koenma showed up. Kurama sighed and shared a quick glance with Hiei before he started to give a report to Koenma. "We might have a problem, Lord Koenma"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma listened patiently to Kurama's report with growing frustration. He finally spoke at the end of Kurama's description of their current battle.  
  
"So, they had almost no effect over a B Class demon?" Koenma looked stunned by this, he had heard of the work the Teen Titans had done and had thought they would at least have some effect.   
  
Kurama nodded "That's right. Starfire's attacks are worthless, the demons seem to be immune to the energy she uses, also, the demon we fought today was faster then Robin, so we are still not sure how effective his attacks would be. Raven can use her powers to launch items at things, Cyborg has brute strength and Beastboy is only effective in large forms that can do brute force also." He frowned, weighing his next words carefully. "As for now, the demons they have been fighting have all been low class demons, but that will probably change. Both portals we closed today were coming from the North. I am sure that when whoever is sending them through realizes that they are getting killed, he or she, will send stronger demons....." his voice trailed off and Koenma nodded, chewing thoughtfully on his pacifier.  
  
"Yes, you are right, stronger demons are bound to come through. Alright. Yusuke and Kuwabara are currently on a demon hunt right now, one that is very clever at hiding it's energy, so they are having a hard time tracking it, as are we. However, when they finish I will send them to you and maybe the four of you can go through one of the portals and go after the mastermind behind the attacks."  
  
Hiei grunted and Kurama nodded. "Alright, Lord Koenma." The redhead caught the eye of his companion and then looked once more at the godling "We will keep you informed if the class of demons' get any stronger." Koenma nodded "Good, keep me informed."  
  
With that, the acting ruler of spirit world disappeared from the communication mirror in Kurama's hand, which was closed with a snap. Kurama looked over at the fire demon with a sigh. "Hmmmmm, do you know who rules that part of the Makai? I didn't spend much time in that area as Youko...." Hiei shook his head.  
  
"No, but I can ask Mukuro...." he noticed the fox's scowl but continued on. "She would know." He looked up at Kurama and smirked "Jealous fox?"   
  
Kurama snorted and moved towards the door "Of that mechanical witch? Hardly...." He opened the door and walked out in a small huff, leaving Hiei to chuckle softly and then follow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin looked up from their game as Hiei and Kurama entered. "Sorry, we had to check in with our.... employer." Beastboy looked curious "You guys have a job?" "Hn, baka, we are spirit detectives, we don't get cases on our own, the son of the ruler of spirit world gives them to us." Kurama smiled after Hiei's small speech. "Yes, and he is a bit concerned about the ineffectiveness of your attacks on these demons. As soon as the rest of our teammates finish a current case in Japan, they will be joining us. We need to go to the Makai and talk to Hiei's Lord, Mukuro. We think that she might be able to tell us who is behind these attacks on your city from the area of the Makai the portals are coming from."  
  
Raven's voice sounded behind them. "The Makai? Can you take one of us?" The two demons turned to find Star and Raven there and Hiei smirked. "Hn, want to see if the stories you read are true about the Makai?" Raven gave a small tilt of her head. "I just want to see this land for myself is all." Kurama studied her for a moment, true jealousy running through him before he spoke. "I have a feeling you will be quite at home there. Why don't you accompany Hiei, then Raven... and you Cyborg. I'm sure you would find Hiei's Lord quite interesting." He smirked a bit and turned and strode from the room.  
  
Hiei made a small move to go after him, but the kitsune's voice came to him through his mind. "LEAVE ME ALONE" He blinked and took a step back, watching the kitsune walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin watched Kurama as he suggested that Raven and Cyborg accompany Hiei to the Makai. He seemed upset for some reason. Like he didn't like Raven for some reason. He watched the redhead walk from the room, Hiei take a step after him and then a step back, rearing back as if he had been slapped, his eyes wide. Robin realized belatedly that Kurama had probably said something telepathically to Hiei.   
  
He looked at Raven, who looked interested in going and knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from going, if Hiei agreed to it, so he he turned his attention to Cy, who was looking curiously, along with Beastboy and Star, at Hiei. Robin spoke the unasked question. "Why would Cy find this Lord interesting? And what did Kurama mean, you have a Lord?"  
  
Hiei shook his head slightly and looked at the Titans. "Hn, I am heir to one of the three realms of the demon world. Mukuro is the current lord. She is also not completely flesh, but part machine as well. Kurama is correct, Cyborg would find her most interesting, as I am sure she would think the same thing." Cy looked a bit astounded to find there was another cyborg that he could meet and Robin noticed the eagerness enter his eyes as well.  
  
Both Raven and Cy were looking at Hiei, who caught their looks and muttered something in a primitive sounding language, full of growls and animalistic sounds before switching to English. "Fine, you may come with me. I do need to see if Mukuro knows who the demon is anyways, which would save Koenma time and energy."  
  
He turned and stalked out of the room, calling over his shoulder "Let's go." Raven and Cy followed Hiei and looked in interest as he pulled a little compact from his pocket, opening it up to reveal a mirror. Within a few seconds, a toddler's face appeared on the screen, sucking on a pacifier. The toddler looked up from his desk, where he had been taking care of paperwork and blinked. "Yes Hiei?" Raven and Cy looked shocked and stared first at the mirror and then at each other.   
  
"Koenma, I am going to the Makai to talk to Mukuro about who could be behind the attacks, so you don't have to find out. I am taking Raven and Cyborg with me, as per Kurama's suggestions" his voice held a bit of malice at the word Kurama, which Koenma caught, but said nothing.  
  
Koenma simply nodded though. "Fine, open a portal. Use your good judgement about the location." Hiei nodded and closed the communications mirror and looked at the others, raising an eyebrow at their astounded faces. "What?"  
  
"He's a toddler" Raven said in a monotone voice. Hiei nodded "Yes, I know. He, however, is older then all the ages of the Titans combined." With that he led them behind the Tower and using his energy, opened a portal to the Makai, into Mukuro's land. 


	7. To the Makai

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
The portal opened to a small grove that Hiei knew was not too far from Mukuro's castle. He turned to the others. "Stay with me, I don't want to have to search for you after sundown. The Makai is not the safest place at night, even to experienced demons." With that he turned and walked off, Raven and Cyborg following him closely. Raven was looking everywhere at once, head turning this way and that. Cy didn't remember the last time he had see her so enthused about a mission. He was looking forward to meeting Mukuro, Hiei's Lord. He hadn't met another cyborg yet, and to find out there was one here, in the Makai, well, it was exciting.  
  
Hiei moved swiftly, although mindful of the others with him. Finally he came to a small beaten road, more of a path really, and he turned left on it. They had not gone two yards when guards of Mukuro stopped them.   
  
"Don't move! Name yourself and state your purpose."  
  
Cy and Raven froze, sharing startled glances, but Hiei turned into the seeming brush next to the path. "Hn, I'm Hiei Jaganashi. These two are my guests." Two human resembling demons, although to Raven's aura perceptiveness they were definately demons, stepped from the brush and after a quick glance at Hiei, they both bowed. "Forgive us Lord Hiei." Hiei glared at them. "You did your job, why do you apologize?" With that he strode past them, calling to Raven and Cy. "Come on Titans, we must hurry."   
  
Raven and Cy hurried after him, looking at the demons cautiously as they walked by, but the demons did nothing more then study the guests of their Lord Hiei. After Hiei and the two Titans had left their hearing range, one leaned to the other. "Lord Hiei sure does keep some strange company." The other nodded and they resumed their positions in the bushes, watching for the next traveller.  
  
It was not long before they came to the castle and Hiei strode in without anymore challenges, as did his guests. He led them to two large double doors and stopped, looking at them. "Wait here." He looked at two guards near by "Don't harrass them you two, or you will answer to me." The guards gulped and nodded.   
  
Hiei entered the study of Mukuro, who was bent over paperwork. She looked up at the intrusion, eyes dark and cross at the one that would dare to interuppt her till she saw that it was her heir. Hiei approached and bowed low. "My lord." Mukuro settled back in her chair and smiled tightly at him. "Hiei, so wonderful of you to grace us with your presence. Are you back for a time?"  
  
Hiei took no offense to the sarcasm in her voice, quite use to the way things were between them and straightened, taking an at ready stance. "Not quite. I am currently on a mission for Koenma. I came to see if you had some information that would help us with it."  
  
Mukuro smiled at him, but looked curious. "What kind of mission?"   
  
"Unauthorized portals to the Makai have been appearing in the ningenkai, in the area of San Fran.(1) Currently they have all been low class demons, B and such. However, Kurama and I have discovered that they are all coming from the same area, the northern region of the Makai. Koenma doesn't have much information on this area, as it is rather spartially populated, so..."  
  
Mukuro interrupted, leaning back in her chair and smirking "So you were wondering if I could supply you with information about the ruler of the northern region, cause you fear the level of demons that come through will soon be higher then B." Hiei gave a nod.   
  
Mukuro frowned "Well, actually, I have been trying to find that information out anyways. The realm of the north had been very spartially populated till very recently. Suddenly a demon lord is there and starts scouting for minions. A few of our new recruits went to join him, as did those from the other two lands. No one is really sure where this demon came from, no one recognizes him and he has a unique energy reading."  
  
Hiei stayed quiet for a moment, digesting this information when suddenly Mukuro spoke "Wait, did you say San Fran?" Hiei nods and she frowns at him. "I thought that group of extrordinary ningen, the Teen Titans, protected that area...." Hiei gave another nod. "Yes, they typically do. Kurama and I were sent to lend them a hand after they told one of the mentor's, who is friends with Koenma, that their attacks were having minimal affect on the demons. Yusuke and the moron will be joining us in San Fran when they finish their current mission to help us with this, and to go after the main demon."  
  
Mukuro listened to him and weighed his words carefully. "Well, Hiei, I don't have a name or any other information about this demonlord for you, yet. However we are still looking into the matter and whatever we find out, I will gladly share with you." She suddenly smiled at him "After this mission, are you returning here for more training?" Hiei grunted "Hn, I'm taking a vacation." Mukuro gave a small laugh.  
  
"My lady, I brought two of the Teen Titans with me. They would like to meet you. One, Raven, has an interesting energy reading that I thought you might like to see, the other, Cy.....you have something unique in common with him." Hiei smirked and she raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, fine. Not to long though, I want to get back to finding out who that demon is." Hiei nodded and gave a slight bow before darting to the door and opening it to find the guards in a discussion on fighting styles with Raven and Cy.   
  
Hiei cleared his throat and all jumped. The guards darted back in place under Hiei's watchful glare and Cy and Raven came to him. "Come in, Lord Mukuro will meet you."  
  
Hiei turned and went first, Cy following him, with Raven hidden behind Cy. Hiei stepped aside and Mukuro and Cyborg stared at each other and suddenly she smiled and stood. "Well, Hiei, I think you convinced me to take a break from the search, stay for dinner." Hiei nodded with a smirk. "Only dinner, tomorrow is the full moon, I will be needed back at the tower tonight." Mukuro raised an eyebrow and smirked "Of course."  
  
Raven stepped out from behind Cyborg and spoke to Hiei "Why do you need to return tonight?" Hiei smirked at her "Youko gets restless around the time of the full moon." He turned to look at Mukuro, who was staring hard at Raven, her face pale, eyes wide. "What is it, my lord?"  
  
The demon lord never took her eyes from the teen. "Her energy reading is very close to that of the demon lord...." the answer came in a soft rush and Hiei turned his eyes from his lord to Raven, who, along with Cy, looked a bit confused. "What?"  
  
Hiei looked at Raven after she spouted the question. "Raven, are you part demon?" Raven gave a slight nod, "But not the type that are from here. I am from another world." Mukuro groaned slightly "Well, the demon lord is one of your kind then." Which Cy immediately latched onto one concept...."So the Titans will be able to battle it also?" he asked excitedly.  
  
(1) Ok, I'm not sure if the teen titans live in San Fran, but after watching the show last week, I thought I saw the golden gate bridge.)  
  
(Please don't yell at me for only getting this far. I have more typed out, but I had to wait for my comp to get back online to check on some Teen Titan information so I can make sure it is correct. Please bear with me. I'm playing mom and dad for now, my time is very limited. With two special needs children that seem to need almost constant supervision since we move to NM, well, I am just dying for my oldest to go to school, then I would at least have some time to myself while my son naps after lunch. Hope you like it so far. Sorry for the long wait, this move was a bear.)  
  
Everqueen 


	8. Revealing Truths

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
(A/N OK, I know that Raven's dad is bad, but I need some help here. If any of my readers out there know his name and anything about his powers, could you PLEASE send me an e-mail at shani_rah@hotmail.com and let me know? I want to get it correct. If not I will be forced to make it up and it will be totally inaccurate. We don't want that, do we?)  
  
Dinner passed quickly, Raven telling the others all she knew about her father's powers and Cyborg and Raven talking about the abilities of the Teen Titans, as they now knew they would be able to participate in the final battle. Conversation also moved into a discussion between Cy and Mukuro, discussing their unique structure and abilities. After listening to the others for a few minutes, Raven turned to Hiei, who had remained silent for most of the dinner conversation so far.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn" Hiei looked up at the titan. "What?"  
  
"Why must you return to the tower before nightfall?" Hiei smirked and took a bite of his food, chewing thouroughly and swallowing before he answered. "Cause Kurama is transforming tonight and Youko is pretty destructive when he is released and a bit irritated. Kurama is a bit irritated with me right now, so it would be best if I was back to be there and watch over him."  
  
Raven nodded "Why is Kurama irritated with you? He seems so calm and reasonable, except for this morning, that is."  
  
Hiei nodded and looked away, at Mukuro who was looking at him, he glanced at Cy, who was also listening for Hiei's answer. He sighed "He is jealous of you, Raven."  
  
Mukuro chuckled, Cy yelped "What?" Raven meerly raised an eyebrow "Jealous of me?"  
  
Hiei nodded and Mukuro spoke up. "Fox spirits are very possessive. Kurama has claimed Hiei as his, and he sees your growing friendship with my heir as a threat, someone that might steal away what he believes is rightfully his." Raven blinked and then chuckled, Hiei was glaring at Mukuro who smirked back at him.  
  
Cy looked between the two, blinking and anime sweatdrop "What? You mean, you and Kurama are..." Hiei nodded and looked up at Cy to see he looked physically ill. "Hn, don't read to much into it. Demons are more relaxed with their sexuality then humans. We choose our mates for power and companionship, not because of some belief system says that only man and woman should be mates." Raven nodded "But what about children?" Hiei chuckled as did Mukuro "This is the Makai, if those two do manage to not fall into a river of fertility, there are also plants out there that cause fertility in the one who eats their seed or plants whose seeds change genders on the one who takes it. It's harder for male and male relationships to have children, but not impossible like it is in the ningenkai."  
  
Raven looked thoughtful as she processed this information while Cy looked slightly less ill then before, but not by much.   
  
Supper continued on and as soon as the last fork hit the plate, Hiei stood and bowed to Mukuro. "Thank you for supper, my lord. But it is time we return to the tower." The demon lord nodded and rose as well, followed by the Titans, who after thanking her for her hospitality, moved slightly away from her and Hiei. Mukuro and Hiei had a small private conversation and finally Hiei nodded and moved towards the Titans, Mukuro watching them thoughtfully.  
  
"Hn, come on, lets go. It is almost night in the Ningenkai, we need to make sure Kurama doesn't do anything stupid." The others nodded and Hiei led the way out of the castle and into the forest, moving rapidly towards the portal that would lead them to where they had departed the Ningenkai.  
  
They all stepped through the portal, Cy and Raven giving off soft sighs of relief without realizing it as they moved towards the tower, Hiei darting ahead of them, into the fading sunlight.  
  
The door opened right as Hiei arrived and he blinked and looked up into the golden eyes of a red and silver haired ticked off, half transformed kitsune. "Hn, Kurama." Kurama glared down at Hiei. "Took you long enough." Hiei nodded "Yes, we discovered who the demon lord is we are fighting, the Titans might come in useful after all."  
  
Kurama frowned, some of his anger giving way to curiousity "Why?"   
  
"Cause the demonlord is my father." Raven said as she and Cy came up behind them.   
  
"Really? Your father?" Star asked, as she and the other Titans came up to join the group. Hiei noticed that they kept a small distance away from Kurama, acting warily around him. Raven nodded though "Yes, which means..."  
  
"Which means we get to join in on the fight against him." Cy said excitedly. The other Titans looked at Cy and rolled their eyes. However, Hiei was looking at Kurama who was now more of a silver head then a red head. "Hn, why don't you go into the tower, Cy and Raven, and relay our conversation with Mukuro to the rest, I will inform Kurama."  
  
The others nodded, Raven and Cy knew from what Hiei said that Kurama was angry and the others had been forced to deal with the ticked off, slowly transforming kitsune all day, so were eager to get out of his presence.   
  
Once alone, Hiei turned to Kurama, who finally allowed his full transformation and looking back at the fire demon was Youko. "Hn, you are over reacting, you do realize this right Kurama?" The fox's eyes narrowed at Hiei "Am I now?" Hiei nodded, although he knew it was not wise to piss of Youko. "You are the one I choose, Kurama. I might feel a kinship with Raven more then I do with the other Titans, but she does nothing for me, and even if she did, I am loyal to you."  
  
Youko just stared at the small fire demon before turning away from him. Hiei almost sighed audibly and was about to turn to go into the tower, hoping tomorrow when he was back in Shuuichi Minamino's form, he would be able to talk some sense into the fox. However, Youko's deep voiced stopped him. "Run with me." Hiei knew that this was Youko's way of accepting Hiei's words as truths and quietly accepted. With a blur of black and silver, the two demons were gone. 


	9. Plants, Pork and Plans

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
(A/N As promised with the story Of Demons, Wands and Swords, I will be updating one story or the other every Thursday at least. I want to finish these two before I start finishing off the others and then posting others that I have started, which will probably be finished by the time I post them, rofl. So, hope you enjoy this.)  
  
The morning sun was just rising as the demons returned, Kurama switching back to Shuuichi's form as they arrived at the door of the tower. Hiei was smirking at the redhead, totally amused by the night's activities. He followed the Kitsune inside and started to chuckle. Kurama looked over his shoulder at the fire demon. "It's not funny Hiei. Honestly, Youko has no control whatsoever."  
  
Hiei was still chuckling when they rounded the corner and met up with B.B. and Cy. The smirk instantly faded from Hiei's face, although if you looked closesly, the amusement was still visible in his eyes. Kurama gave a quick, uneasy grin to the two Titans. "Hello"  
  
B.B. just looked at Kurama and nodded and then looked to Hiei "What is so funny?" Hiei smirked again and Kurama rolled his eyes "It's not funny Hiei, honestly."   
  
Hiei hn'd and darted off "It was to me" was his trailing reply. Kurama sighed softly and rubbed at the spot between his eyes. "Youko is a bit... destructive."  
  
Robin came around the corner and raised an eyebrow to the kitsune at this remark. "What did you destroy? We didn't get any reports last night of destruction."   
  
Hiei came back with a chuckle "Not a what, it was more of a who, or a group of who's." The smirk was firmly back in place "And not only is he destructive, he also has a messed up sense of humor. Yusuke should appreciate this one, Kurama."   
  
The red head groaned and covered his eyes "It wasn't me, honest. Blame Youko." With that fox darted off and Hiei stood with the male members of the Titans, smirking at Kurama's retreating back. Robin looked at the vertically challenged fire demon "So, what happened?"  
  
"Hn, we came across some more demons last night, nothing we couldn't handle, however, since it was Youko I was out with last night and not Kurama, things were a bit more interesting then a straight fight."   
  
"How do you mean?" inquired Cy.   
  
"Let's just say that Raven's father is going to have an interesting array of plants arranged on his front door this morning." He smirked when he thought of Youko grabbing dead branches off the ground, putting them in pots he had ... appropriated from a nearby store and then hung various demon body parts from the outgrowing branches of the dead plants. Even though Hiei had wanted no part of it, they had taken the plants back through the portals the now deceased demons had entered through and had left them in an artful arrangement on the ground before the castle gates, before coming back to the Ningenkai and sealing the portal.   
  
Then there had been the whole pork episode with the Mosque.....*  
  
Hiei looked up and smirked, "Did you tell the others, Cyborg, about what Mukuro told us?" Cy nodded to him. "Yeah, me and Raven explained it to them, we were waiting for you two to return before we figure out a plan of attack." Hiei nodded "Kurama gave a few suggestions last night, most of them was just Youko talking and completely inappropriate, but he did suggest that we wait till Yusuke and the moron get here for our final attack."  
  
He looked down the hall suddenly, eyes widening and groaned "I must go. We should have a meeting this afternoon. I need to go report to Koenma and see about getting the other two here. The sooner we stop these attacks the better we will be."  
  
With that he was off, running towards where Kurama was standing, smirking at the T.V. as a reporter, standing in front of a tower pile of pork on the steps of the local Mosque, was talking. Raven was staring in horror at the rotting meat, which Hiei knew had to be smelling rancid, more so then it did last night. "I swear, Youko needs a new sense of humor." Kurama looked towards Hiei with a grin and the fire demon saw the yellow in his eyes and sighed. "Come on, Kurama. We need to make a report."  
  
Kurama looked at the T.V. one more time, before turning, noting with pride the looks of disgust on the Titan's faces, seeing as they were all now gathered around the t.v. watching the report of the "sick individual who would provoke the cities Muslims like this."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Kurama was holding the communication mirror away from his face, wincing at the loud voice that was yelling at him over the small compact. "...would seem like something Yusuke would do, but not you Kurama, how could you even do that?" In the background, Hiei and Kurama could hear the loud guffaws of Yusuke and Kuwabara and the equally loud voice of Boton telling them to shut up. Kurama sighed and cut off the small godling in mid sentance "...should return you here and keep you under lock and key....."   
  
"I'm sorry Koenma, Youko was a bit off yesterday" sideways glance to Hiei who just looked away "and he needed to let some tension out. Please, you know I don't have any control over him when he is lose."   
  
Koenma took a calming breath "Fine, just don't do it again." He gestured to the right, seemingly towards the other two "As for what Hiei found out yesterday, well, Yusuke and Kuwabara are leaving immediately to join you. You are going to need them for this fight." Kurama nodded and then looked uncomfortable again.  
  
"One more thing, Koenma."  
  
"Yeah? What is that?"  
  
"Well, some demons came through a portal last night, and well....."  
  
Hiei broke in "Let's just say you don't want Youko doing funeral arrangements at flower shops."  
  
(A/N well, seems this will go out before Thursday, so you will get two stories this week, not sure what story will get the Thursday update though, you will have to check either one of them. I hope you guys liked this one, I thought it was funny as hell.   
  
Now, before you get angry with me about the whole Mosque bit. I am not knocking the Muslims. Except for the extremeists that scare the crap out of me, I hold nothing but respect for those who are of the Muslim faith. This little episode with the pork and the mosque was actually not my idea. A few years ago, while living in Georgia, my husband and I were part of a roleplaying group and one day, while playing Vampire: the masquerade, my husband was playing a Malkavian (Sabbat at that). Now all Malkavian's are crazy. one part of this game, we were running through the park, mutilating squirrels and leaving their bodies... artfully displayed on the park lawn. Then my husband decided to leave a dead pig on the mosque steps as a "gift", he even had it with a pretty bow. Don't know why, but something in the writing leading up to where I first mention this part, I was reminded of this game and thought to throw it in as a tribute to my husband. So you know, my husband is safely in Kuwait now and should be going into Iraq sometime this week. He gets air sick, so i am glad that he is done with the flight at least, although I wish he would stay in Kuwait, would be less of a worry for me.  
  
Hope you liked this story. Don't flame me on the mosque bit, please. Just was a bit sentimental thinking of my husband and it seemed like a prank Youko would do, at least in this story.) 


	10. Arrivals

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
After reporting in with Koenma, the two demons took short naps after their... ahem... busy night. Waking at about noon, Kurama rolled over and opened an eye, seeing Hiei still sleeping peacefully on the windowsill. Still feeling a bit Youkoish, Kurama leaned over the bed carefully, not making a sound and picked up a sock, rolled it up and tossed it at Hiei.  
  
Seconds before it would have hit the fire demon, a hand came up and snatched it out of thin air, Hiei's head whipping around to glare at Kurama for a millisecond before his face took on an expression of surprise as he almost fell over, managing to catch himself and slip from the windowsill with a little bit of his natural grace.  
  
By this point, Kurama was howling with laughter at Hiei's close save. The fire demon hn'd and zoomed across the room and jumped onto the bed, causing a laughing kitsune to somber up and scoot back. "Don't do that again, fox."  
  
Kurama nodded at Hiei and the fire demon leaned forward suddenly, touched noses with the fox and darted off the bed, gathering up his cloak as the kitsune climbed out of bed, stretching. The redhead leaned down and put his shoes on, then followed Hiei out the door.  
  
Entering the main living space of the Titans, the demons noticed that the others were looking at them in awe. B.B spoke first "Man, did you really dump a whole bunch of pork on the mosque steps?" Kurama blushed as Hiei began to chuckle. "Can we please get off this subject?"  
  
Robin nodded "I agree, as messed up as it is, we need to talk about the demon attacks. How strong were the demons you guys fought last night?" Hiei grunted "Not that strong, but higher level demons do come through with each wave of demons entering the ningenkai." Kurama nodded "We need to stop your father soon, Raven, before this becomes a more serious problem. Koenma agrees with us on this and the rest of our team is enroute and should be here very soon. In fact, they should have already been here." Kurama looked a bit thoughtful at this and then shook his head.   
  
"So, how about some lunch?" the redhead looked at the others. Cy grinned "Sounds good to me, how about some bacon?"   
  
"Oh shut up." With that Kurama rolled his eyes and moved towards the fridge to find something to eat, opened it up to find... very interesting species of mold growing there. He stared at it in disgust. "I don't think some of this comes from the Ningenkai." He closed the door and turned to them. "How about Pizza?"  
  
As the Titans readily agreed to this, Hiei chimed in "And sweet snow for dessert?" right as the alarm went off, signalling the arrival of more demons.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The group, Titans and the two demons rushed out of the tower and towards the park, where the newest signal was showing the demons were. They were about to rush into the clearing, Kurama and Hiei first, Titans following them, when the two heard a familiar battle cry.   
  
"SHOT GUN" Hiei and Kurama both stopped running and smirked. The Titans paused behind them. Star looked curious "Why did you stop?"   
  
"Hn, we are too late, they were taken care of."  
  
"By who?" Robin looked past the foliage and then tensed when heavy footsteps were heard moving in their direction.  
  
"Hn, by them" was the answer as two teens, one with black messy hair and sloppy clothes, the other with orangish hair and a slighly lost look about him, appeared out of the forest.  
  
Yusuke smirked at Hiei and Kurama "About time you two showed up." Hiei rolled his eyes (or did the closest thing he would get to doing) and Kurama smiled "Well, it seems that you were just anxious to take care of them yourselves."  
  
"Well, you know, we couldn't let you have all the fun. So, where is this big bad guy we have to defeat?"   
  
"Yeah, and who are they?" Kuwabara said, pointing to the Titans. Yusuke popped Kuwabara on the back of the head "Baka, those are the Teen Titans that Koenma told us about. Don't you ever pay attention?"   
  
Kurama spoke up before Kuwabara could reply "Well, we were on our way to have pizza for lunch, let's go and we can discuss this there." A round of delighted reply's followed and the Reikai Tentai and the Teen Titans moved off in the direction of the pizza parlor.  
  
______________________________  
  
Many slices of pizza later, seeing as Yusuke and Kuwabara could eat a whole pie each, the topic turned from introductions and the Titans getting to know the Spirit Detective and Kuwabara to what to do about this demon. Yusuke, as usual, jumped on in. "I think we should go after this demon now, don't let him wait to know that we are planning it, attack him tonight. You two" looks at Hiei and Kurama "did say that the demons coming through were getting stronger each wave, right?"  
  
Kurama nodded "Yes, I agree with you, Yusuke. Going after him would give us the advantage of surprise. However, I think that we should do so tomorrow, it is a bit late and if I am going to be able to tap into Youko for this fight, I need to have a bit more rest after my .... activities of last night."   
  
The group started to chuckle again, while Kurama frowned at them. "It's not funny." However it was decided that they would begin their attack tomorrow. While walking back to the tower, Hiei turned towards Yusuke "What is your main reason for wanting to get this fight over and done with?"  
  
Yusuke flushed a bit "Uh, actually, Keiko has a birthday next week, I need to be back in time for that or she will be mad at me." He shuddered at the thought of an angry Keiko as Kuwabara started to tease him. "Awww, are you afraid of a girl, Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara "Shut up, you know what she is like when she is mad. And besides, Yukina is coming for her party."   
  
"YUKINA?" Kuwabara got this love sick look on his face "Let's get this mission over with, I need to be there to see my sweet angel."  
  
"Hn, moron."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
(A/N Ok, just a few responses to different things. Yes, I know Hiei is not gay, neither is Kurama, but this is my story, deal. I am not sure I will have Raven and Hiei flirt, just doesn't seem like something Hiei would do, not in his character, not like they stay in character much. LOL. (Rurouni Saiyan) Hiei does have a sense of humor, he thought all that Youko did was hilarious, it was Kurama that was not happy with his "counterpart" rofl. I enjoyed writing that chapter, it flowed out of me in like 20 minutes. (Komodo Dragon) sorry if I offended you at all, my appologies, glad you like the story so far. (Clow Angel) man, pork and branches would have been a great name to that last chapter. Yes, Youko's sense of humor is very close to mine, as I am the one writting this. I'm a bit demented, and my husband tells me this all the time, so I say I learned from the best, him rofl. (Dragon Ladysupreme) hm, Yusuke and Kuwabara playing video games, i am going to use that, but not for a couple more chapters. Thanks. I have not heard about Yusuke seeing if someone is a girl on the uncut version of Rescue Yukina, I will have to check it out. As for Terra, no, I have only seen one episode with her, and don't know her well enough, so no, she won't be in this one, sorry. Thanks for the good wishes towards my husband, when i chat with him next, I will let him know all you wish him well. I do miss him. Hope that you enjoy this chapter. Things will be moving along pretty rapidly, leaning towards the final fight with Raven's father. I am going to do some research on him this coming weekend, so you have a few fight chapters coming up and then one or two cool offs and relax chapters to end this story. ~ Everqueen) 


	11. A whole bunch of nonsense

I do not own any characters, Teen Titan or Yu Yu Hakusho. I get nothing from writting this but satisfaction and stress relief.  
  
(A/N HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY! Beware, things are not as they seem today. Your regularly scheduled fanfiction will be back next week.)  
  
The morning dawned bright and early. The Teen Titans woke to find that none of the Rekai Tentai were in attendance and went to their rooms to check on them. They found Hiei and Kurama asleep still in their room. Hiei lay on the bed, sleeping, drool leaking on the pillow, Kurama was laying next to him, one arm thrown over Hiei's head, the other scratching his butt in his sleep.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow at this and moved into the room. "Uh, Raven? What are you doing?" was B.B.'s loud whisper. She gave him a dirty look and leaned down to kiss Hiei. The whole room face vaulted, sweat dropped (you know what I mean) as Hiei suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close, muttering in his sleep about a teddy bear. Kurama woke up though and looked at the struggling Raven, trying to escape Hiei's grasp, who was now scolding the teddy bear in his sleep. "Bad Teddy, stay with Hiei. Don't make me spank you."  
  
Kurama started to chuckle and patted Raven on the head before crouching and jumping over the two. "Good luck getting out of that. Hiei will never let his 'teddy bear's' go, I have learned this from experience." He moved from the bed, Raven calling after him "You can't just leave me like this." The fox just chuckled and looked back at her, yellow in his eyes "Yes I can, you kissed what belongs to me, this is your punishment."  
  
He walked from the room and the look he gave to the other gathered Titans plainly told them "Follow me or else." They quickly hurried after him, Robin speaking up "Hiei won't harm her will he?" Kurama shook his head "No, just hold her captive till he wakes up, which shouldn't be much longer." He looked at them and then stopped at Yusuke and Kuwabara's room "Someone should warn her to not touch other people's men."   
  
A loud crashed sounded from inside the room, stopping all conversation. Kurama sighed in long suffering and opened the door without knocking. The group stood and watched Kuwabara and Yusuke beat the crap out of each other. Cy leaned close to the fox "What are they fighting about?" Kurama shrugged "We never know, those two are always going at it, but they are very good friends." They watched in awe as the two continued to exchange punches, seeming to know the others moves, but not really blocking at all. Kurama shook his head "Boton once told me that Kuwabara's childhood friends said that watching the two of them fight is like an artform. I would have to agree with his gang." The others nodded and watched as Yusuke beat Kuwabara to the ground and leaned over him "Done being an idiot? We have company."  
  
Kuwabara turned and looked at the door and spoke in his normal tone of voice "Good Morning." The Titans looked awed that those two could act like they weren't just fighting and Yusuke spoke up. "Where is Hiei and that chick in black?" Yellow flashed in Kurama's eyes "She is being taught a lesson."  
  
Yusuke's eyebrows rose, while Kuwabara just looked lost. "She hit on him, didn't she!" It wasn't really a question and Kurama just nodded. The spirit detective shook his head and stretched "Well, he should be waking up soon then. How is she getting tortured?"   
  
Kurama grinned "Teddy Bear" Both of the other two Reikai Tentai started to chuckle and the Titans just shook their heads as a loud scream came from down the hall, and Hiei yelling immediately afterwards "FOX"  
  
Kurama shook his head "Looks like sleeping beauty is up." This sent Yusuke and Kuwabara into fits of laughter and Kurama turned with a smile as Hiei appeared next to him, glaring up. "Good morning, Hiei."  
  
"Hn, very funny, Fox. I don't appreciate that." Kurama meerly smiled to his fire demon. "I had nothing to do with that. She is the one that kissed you and you are the one that grabbed her." Hiei growled softly and stormed off, Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
Hiei darted back in and glared up at his fox. "Oh, that's it." He grabs Kurama by the wrist and drags him out, the two instantly disappearing in a flash of black and red. The Titans looked confused, as did Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Robin frowned "Where did they go?" Yusuke shook his head "I don't know." Kuwabara gave a yelp "Ugh, you don't think they are going to make up, do you Urameshi?" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the back of the head "Oh stop, I don't think they are doing that."   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Hiei darted out of the tower, his fox in tow. "Hiei, where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Hiei frowned and said nothing, just continued to run. Kurama was seriously contemplating using his rose whip on the small demon when Hiei stopped and Kurama ran into the back of him. They were in the park, near where the portals had been opening up. Hiei dragged the confused fox over to a small clearing and sat down, yanking Kurama with him.  
  
"Hiei?"   
  
"Hn, I thought we could use some time to ourselves before the rest showed up." Hiei turned to his mate. "Do you honestly believe I would chose Raven over you?" Kurama looked upset at this "Hn, baka kitsune." With that Hiei set about convincing Kurama that he was the only one for the small demon.  
  
Back at the tower...........  
  
Robin sighed "Well, what do we do? Those two are gone." Yusuke shook his head and sighed "Well, we could just go. Knowing Hiei and Kurama, they have a tendency to show up when they are needed, they might be waiting for us anyways." Star nodded, as did Raven, who was still blushing a bit red.  
  
"We should go after Trigon though. This needs to be taken care of before you have to return to Japan for your friends birthday party." The Titans nodded and Yusuke groaned "Yeah, not to mention I have to still buy a present for her too." Kuwabara started to laugh at the chagrined look on Yusuke's face.  
  
The titan's moved out of the tower, towards the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama leaned into Hiei's embrace, listening to the steady thumping of the demon's heartbeat and sighed in contentment. He hadn't gotten much time alone with his Koi since they had gotten there, other then time in their room, which was either taken up with reporting in with Koenma or sleeping. Other then the night that Youko had been running loose, this was their first time to just be alone and they were enjoying it.  
  
Hiei heard the kitsune's sigh and looked down, realizing with a start that Kurama looked like he was half asleep. "Hn, Kitsune, I didn't mean to put you to sleep, just to get you over your jealousy of Raven so you would be able to fight beside her later on without any problems."  
  
Kurama nodded "I'm not really sleepy, just relaxed." Hiei nodded and looked up as they heard footsteps in the brush. "Hn, sounds like the rest of them decided to join us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke heard Hiei's voice and called out "Are you two decent?"  
  
Kurama smiled at that one and looked at Hiei, who saw the yellow in his eyes. A small hand covered the red head's mouth before he could respond and Hiei yelled out "Hn, don't worry, detective, I wouldn't want to give you a show."  
  
Chuckling and footsteps signalled their arrival and the Titans followed Yusuke and Kuwabara into the clearing where Hiei and Kurama were resting. Yusuke smiled at them, "So, did you too kiss and make up?"  
  
Hiei stood, pulling the fox to his feet after him. The small fire demon looked at the toushin from the corner of his eyes and smirked "Oh, we did much more then that." This said, he darted away, imagining correctly the blush on Kurama's face, as well as the horror stricken looks on the others.  
  
(A/N Ok, that was a bit weird of a chapter. I just let it go as it wished, since it is april's fool day. I was going to do something completely different, but that is how it got written out and it ended up in the spot I wanted it to, the group about ready to make a portal to cross over and fight Trigon (which is the name for Raven's dad). Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I didn't post this on Thursday, i had some connection problems.) 


End file.
